


[Podfic] A Crack in the Wall

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poverty, Revolution, mining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Revolution comes to Hadestown, and Eurydice is caught up in it.





	[Podfic] A Crack in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crack in the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097658) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



One of my Yuletide stories from last year! My voice was still a bit scratchy with a cold when I recorded this, but hopefully it works with the story. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/6q9qncebbhlodvlhi4rl). Length: 43 m 46 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014050706.zip).


End file.
